col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Events
are periodic irregular promotions which offer rewards for a variety of different activities. You can find the Events Page at the top of the 'Hot' tab of the treasure chest in the top right area of the screen. Here you can find details about all of the Events which are currently running. Most Events run for anywhere between 1 and 3 days, however a few run for a week or even a month. Every day there are a variety of 'Buy' Events whereby you are awarded Points equal to the number of Jewels you buy during the event and you can spend the Points for different rewards. There is also usually at least 1 'Spend' Event running which are the same as Buy Events except the Points are obtained by spending Jewels. There is also pretty much always an Event running which discounts the prices for Jewel purchases. Events are usually the best around Holidays. The frequency and rewards are usually improved on top of there usually being one or two holiday specific Events. Less regular Events include: Limited Time Trading, Log In Events, Double El Dorado Rewards, Buy + Spend Events, Event Mall, Build and Win, and Power Value Power Ups. Spend Events These Events include: *Lords Gone Wild *The Wishing Tree *Secret Vault *Spend Jewels and Win Big *Make-A-Wish *Random Rewards During Lords Gone Wild, The Wishing Tree, and Secret Vault you are rewarded with points equal to the number of Jewels you spend during the Event. These Events typically run for 2 days, however they occasionally run for 3. Points are traded for a variety of rewards including Evolution Essences, Rings, Souls, Mutagen, EXP Eggs, Speed Scrolls, Hero Shards, Heroes, Equipment Shards, Gold Chests, Ancient Spirits and Shards, Enchant Crystals, and Potions. The cheapest price in Lords Gone Wild is usually 4,000 Points for 20 Evo Essences typically for 8 different Heroes, and the most expensive can be 30k or even higher for one of the newest Heroes. The Wishing Tree is very similar although there are usually far less rewards offered with Evo Essences only available for 2 Heroes but the price is much better at 1,000 Points for 10 Essences. Secret Vault is loaded with rewards. There are 4 pages of rewards with 12 items per page equaling 48 individual trades. Many of these trades are amazing. The catch is that the rewards are limited, and if you don't act fast enough the best stuff will run out before you can claim it for yourself. Luckily the rewards reset every 12 hours, so if you miss out you may have another chance before the event ends. Spend and Win Works differently whereby you still get Points one to one for spending Jewels but the points are not spend but rather accumulated, and once you reach certain tiers you are able to claim the rewards. The first tier is can be as low as 1k Points with the final tier around 30k. Rewards vary and used to be a lot better at the lower end. At one time typical rewards were 30 Chests of 500k Gold at 1k, 100 1h Speed Scrolls at 2k, 1,000 Rings at 4k, 30 Coral Exp Eggs at 7k, 1 Glory Exp Egg at 11k, 300k Souls at 16k, and 1 Ancient Spirit at 30k. Of most note were the Glory Eggs which haven't appeared since December of 2016. Recently rewards have been more along the lines of 8x 24h Speed Scrolls at 2k, 8x 2m Gold Chests at 4k, 55 Coral Exp at 8k, 55 Enchant Crystals at 14k, 6k Rings at 20k, 55 Hyper Potions at 25k, and 5,500 Ancient Spirit Shards at 30k. Make-A-Wish is an Event which is almost always run during the major US Holidays. It constitutes a tree of rewards whereby there are many lesser rewards at the bottom and much greater rewards at the top, usually 2 spaces with an Ancient Spirit on one square and a random one of ~4 of the hottest new Heroes. You start at the bottom and roll, landing on the left most square awards Jewels and advances you up to the next level. Advancing also awards a chest with significant resources inside. Each day you are awarded a free roll and the Events usually run for around 4 days to a week. More rolls can be earned by spending Jewels, but the rolls cost significantly more as you ascend the tree. The first tier is generally 1000 per roll increasing 500 per tier, but these numbers change. Given the layout of the tree one would surmise that you have to get lucky to get out of the lower tiers, but it would appear that this like many things in this game is rigged to average things out a bit. There is another type of Spend Event whereby you use your points to receive random rewards. These Events have different names but the common thread is that you get a chance for every ~1,000 Jewels spent and the vast majority of your chances will yield very minor rewards like 1 Coral Exp Egg or 5k Souls, but rarely you can win one of the newer Heroes or something else on par with that. I have personally never received a rare reward so they seem very rare. Occasionally the rewards in these events are doubled. Keep an eye out for when this happens as it is usually a great opportunity. Buy Events Buy Events include: *Chamber of Treasures - Trade Points for Rewards *Treasure Wheel - Start by spending 1k Points to spin a wheel which multiplies your points, and then trade your points for rewards very similar to Lords Gone Wild with the Points/Rewards ratio being a little bit better. *24 Hour Snap up Sale - A variety of different Point Tiers with Rewards. *Egg Monster - Trade Points for Coral Eggs starting at 2k Points *and many others... Limited Time Trading Somewhat frequently a special Event appears as a treasure chest in the bottom right area of the screen which allows you to trade Jewels for some significant rewards. Most importantly there is usually a trade which is for a larger amount of Jewels such as 15k for 20k Jewels. These trades started out much smaller, generally 6k or 8k but have gotten higher with time and are usually on the order of 16k for 20k at the current time. The most significant thing about this event is that trading is considered spending. So trading 16k Jewels for 20k not only nets you a profit of 4k Jewels, but also gives you 16k points in any concurrently running Spend Events. The other trades include something on the order of 5k Jewels for 4k Rings, 1k Mutagen, or 20 Evo Essences for a variety of Heroes. Also there is typically a single Hero who you can trade 3,800 Jewels for 2k of their Shards. Holidays Events are usually the best around Holidays. The bigger the holiday the better with the Christmas season topping the cake running from mid November clear through the New Year. Often the quantity of rewards you get are greatly improved, sometimes the prices are changed. Usually there are at least a few items which remain unchanged, so always pay attention to what they are offering. There are also often Holiday specific Events which can vary quite a bit but generally have random rewards. Roll chances are earned by Buying or Spending Jewels. The quantity required for each chance is ~1000 and it is pretty often that these Events function for both buying and spending. Lately many of these quests rewarded mostly Ancient Spirit Shards, anywhere between 150 and a few thousand, most often on the lower end. Also rarely other rewards pop up such as a few thousand Rings. Log In Events Occasionally they run Events whereby you are given the Hero Shards of a certain Hero each day for simply logging into the game. These Events usually reward Shards of newer Heroes and almost always give 1,500 Shards over the length of the Event which is typically for 1 month with 150 Shards able to be claimed per day. That means you usually don't need to log in every day to receive the full reward but it depends because these Events are not standard. Another variant of these quests requires you to go to the Events page and sign into the Event each day to claim the reward. These Events generally award nice quantities of a variety of different resources. Double El Dorado Rewards This Event is very irregular but seems to happen on average about once a month. It is referred to as 'Snag 40% off Hyper Potions' as the Energy purchase is also discounted by 40% during the Event. The game used to give you a Hyper Potion when you bought Energy but now it just gives you the 120 Energy right away. This Event usually runs for 3 days and is a great reason to save your Potions. Another Event which runs concurrently with double rewards discounts Equipment from the Equipment Store by 40% and is appropriately titled '40% off Equipment'. Buy + Spend Events Some Events such as 'Buy, Spend and Win Big' reward you when you buy and spend certain thresholds of Jewels. Other Events offer a reward for spending a certain amount of Jewels and another reward for buying a certain amount. Event Mall Every once in a while they open an Event Mall Shop which uses Event Coins as the currency. The Event Mall is usually open for 3 days, although it isn't uncommon for it to only run for 2 days or even a single day. There are many different Event Malls tailored to the season, many using a currency fitting for the season, however they all function the same way. The main method of acquiring Event Coins is by buying Jewels, but they are not rewarded on a 1 to 1 basic. You typically only get about 25% as many coins as you do Jewels and the items are quite expensive. You can usually get 100 Event Coins a day during the Event by challenging the Lords League 10 times and on occasion another 100 are available from other tasks such as challenging the Arena 5 time and rarely from rewards chests in Lords League and Resources Raids. The cheapest items can be as low as 10 Coins, however the rewards are pretty poor, i.e. 10 Rings or 100 Souls. While a much greater deal can be had for around 250 Coins yielding 1,000 Rings, 50k Souls, 5 Coral Exp Eggs, or 100 Mutagen. Typically there are many different deals for Hero Shards and Evo Essences and the prices are highly variable. Build and Win Build and Win is an Event which usually runs for a week whereby you receive points every time one of your buildings finish upgrading. The Points are proportionate to the upgrade time of the building. Walls have no upgrade time but they do reward a certain amount of Points depending on their level. Upon reaching certain Point thresholds you can open Rewards chests which usually have Souls and sometimes an additional amount of Rings, Mutagen, and Speed Scrolls. Also this Event is a sort of competition where you are racing against the rest of the player base to see who can compile the most points and are rewarded with additional rewards depending on your rank at the end of the Event. This Event makes for good reason to save your Speed Scrolls. Power Value Power Ups 30% discount on Jewels spent finishing Building construction and Souls spent on Building Armor.